


A Hesitation

by ScribbleSpirit



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jelix - Freeform, Kissing, Lots of drama, M/M, Plot Twists, Spies, This could literally be like a soap opera, a split second of septiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleSpirit/pseuds/ScribbleSpirit
Summary: Sean McLoughlin, the son of a wealthy company owner, should be an easy target. At least, that's what Felix, an rival company's spy, had thought. Infiltrate, gain his trust, and kidnap him. That was the plan. Felix had done much harder things than this, much bloodier things...Then why was he getting so attached to this man?





	1. Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first thing I'm posting on here, hopefully it's good! (It's probably terrible though...)

 

I tapped my fingers on the table in boredom.

The clock always seemed to move slower while I was in these meetings. I looked out the window into the dark city. It was pouring outside, I could see the many people, holding up their umbrellas and rushing home. I wish I could do the same. I rested my head on my right hand, staring at the clock. It was 7:27 p.m. Nearly an hour more of this bullshit. I didn't even know why I had to be here, it was unnecessary. These meetings, they were for my father and the head staff of the company. And sure, I was going to be taking over in a few years, but, what is there to learn?

Revenue, expenses, marketing, and advertising. None of them mattered. To me at least.

I glanced over to my father at the head of the table, only to realize he was already staring at me. He could tell I was bored. But of course, he wasn't going to just let me leave. He sent me a stern look, which made me sit up straight and pay attention to the woman in the front giving her status report on... something. After listening more closely I realized is was about our competitors.

We only had about three or four rival companies, but ever since six months ago, when Venus Industries, our prime competitor, had a minor stock market crash, our business had been flourishing. Yeah, OUR business. Even though I pretty much had no say in anything that as going on, but still had to sit through these boring-ass meetings, it was still our business.

I watched on as the woman finished her report, and the table discussed the matters. Finally moving on to the next persons, status report, and discussing again. It seemed to go on like this forever, until I heard the door open. A man stepped in, and I could easily say he was probably one of the most handsome men I had ever seen in my life.

His tall frame was clothed in an expensive-looking dress shirt, and pants. His dusty blonde hair was styled well and his blue eyes were nearly captivating. And even though it was absolutely pouring heavy rain outside, he seemed so well-kempt, not a single drop of water on him. For some reason, I really wanted to know his name.

He nodded towards my father, the latter doing the same. The mysterious man walked towards the back of the room, and sat down on an empty chair. He didn't say anything, for the rest of the hour.

The man in the front continued his report on our "management status" or something like that, but I didn't seem to be able to pay attention. Who was that man? No one had ever just walked into one of the board meetings, especially unannounced.

I glanced back at the man in the back of the room. I began turning my head slightly, hoping no one would notice my distraction.

He was staring right at me. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I quickly turned my head forward again, gulping. I could've sworn I saw him smirk. Nobody noticed what had just happened, thankfully. But I'm sure he did. Thoughts were running through my mind as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

Huh, this was probably the only meeting ever that I wasn't bored to death in. But this... wasn't any better. I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my father's voice.

"That concludes this meetings presentations. Thank you all for coming on time with your reports. We are right on schedule."

Everyone began to file out, me following suit. As I stood up to leave the room, I was halted by my father. He looked towards me. "Sean. I'd like you to stay for a little bit longer."

I froze, then walked back into the room with a nod. The people left the room, one by one, until it was empty.

Well not really empty.

Me, my father, and the man from earlier stood in the room, a silence filling it. I looked at my father, as if to say, 'What the hell is happening?'

He motioned to the man. "Sean, I'd like you to meet Felix." The man looked at me and smiled. He had such a great smile. He held out a hand to me, and I took it.

I thought we were going to shake hands, but instead he lifted my hand up and kissed it, leaving me in a shocked state. He smiled. "Felix Kjellberg. At your service."

I, still shocked, managed to stutter out, "U-uh... Sean." My father turned to me, and gave me a warm smile. The next words he said confused me to no end.

"Felix has been hired as your personal bodyguard."

I was frozen. "W-what? Bodyguard? When? Why?"

My father took a serious tone. "There have been rumors of some terrible things going around. Business is a risky job, son. You know that. And Mr. Kjellberg here is one of the top bodyguards in Europe, and I have no doubt that he will keep you safe."

A body guard? I didn't need one, I could protect myself!

At least, that's what I wanted to say. I knew I shouldn't question it anymore. When my dad wants something, he gets it. There's a reason our company is at the top.

Business is a risky job.

I sighed, nodding in agreement. I glanced up at Felix. I'd probably be spending a lot of time with him from now on. Not that I would mind... but this is something new. I kind of needed a change from the same boring routine. Maybe this will work out.

 

**_Stockholm, Sweden -- Venus Industries_ **

I read the file, flipping through each page, studying each and every detail carefully. The CEO, George Venus, was sitting in front of me, arms crossed as I read. "Well?" he asked. I closed the file, looking up. Sean McLoughlin...

Seemed easy enough.

"Ready to engage the mission, sir."

He cracked a smile. "Perfect."

He handed me a small envelope. I opened it, finding an airplane ticket, and money. Nearly    €500,000.

I'd be getting paid five times this much after the mission was completed.

"Your plane leaves this Friday. Remember: Infiltrate, gain his trust, and kidnap him." He reminded me. I nodded, "Understood." I stood up, gathering my things from his office.

As I opened the door to leave, he stopped me. "One more thing.."

I looked back. He gave me a serious look. "Don't mess this up, Kjellberg."

I smiled, and actually laughed at that.

 

"When have I ever?"

 


	2. A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then. Let's return, shall we?

I had seen the pictures.

Front and back- I had read every page of his file. At this point, I probably knew him better than he knew himself. But Sean... Sean William McLoughlin, looked so much more stunning in person.

In a room full of dull businessmen, who had nothing on their minds but their own profit, Sean stood out like a flower in a dead patch of grass. Everything about him was so unique. From his rebellious green hair to his ocean blue eyes that practically glowed. It was a shame that someone liked him had to be cooped up in here.

I couldn't help but stare at him all throughout the meeting. I told myself it was to study my target, to collect details about him. But for some reason, I felt like that wasn't it.

When the meeting was over, we introduced ourselves. I didn't know what came over me... kissing hands is not a tradition, nor is it mandatory for this mission. Normally, I would shake the other's hand. I tried to tell myself that I was simply trying to get closer to the target... gain his trust. But I knew that that wasn't the reason.

"Alright, son. I'm going to head back to my office, I have a few more papers I need to look over and sign." Mr. McLoughlin said. Sean only nodded as he left the room. He seemed to trust me quite a lot. It seems the hacking work Venus Industries did was good, if evidence of me being a "professional bodyguard" was that solid. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice.

"So... how long are you going to be watching over me...?" Sean said, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled a bit at the question, but quickly retained a calm demeanor. "Your father hired me to protect you 24/7. He even cleared a room for me at the McLoughlin Manor. I think I'll be staying there according to our contract."

Sean's expression immediately changed to disbelief. "What?!" he ran his fingers through his hair, "Damn it, he never fucking tells me anything!" He growled, frustrated. I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. That just means I can protect you much easier if we're... closer." I said. He stared at me with a weird expression, and looked away. His cheeks turned a bit red, then he coughed. "Y-yeah, I-uh, guess you're right."

Sean looked at the clock. "It's getting late, my driver is waiting out in front for me. Do you... want to go...?" He asked. I nodded, following after him as he walked out.

As we left the building, Sean walked up to a car. I glanced at a man in a crisp black uniform, standing in front of it. The car was a sleek white, with not a single visible spot of dirt on it. According to his file, this was only one of the six cars he owned. Not including the limousine, of course. It was a wonder how Sean wasn't some arrogant prick because of all he had, but instead he was the opposite.

We both went in the back seat. The driver didn't even question who I was, which gave me a bit of an uneasy feeling, but I shook it off. As soon as we were both seated and buckled, the driver took off, heading to the manor that I was to be staying in for... well, quite a while.

_McLoughlin Manor_

It had taken nearly all my strength to not stare at my... new bodyguard, throughout the ride home. Felix, sitting next to me was, distracting, to say the least. I was really thankful once we pulled up to the driveway. Me and Felix got out of the car, and I led him to the front door. He seemed to be looking at everything around him in... awe? Not really, it was almost as if he was studying every aspect of the outside of the house. 

As I stepped up to the front door, it was immediately opened for me, the dim light from the outside became bright light from chandeliers as the door opened, revealing my butler, Walter. The tall, Fifty-two year old man, smiled and motioned for us to come in. He closed the door and immediately looked to Felix. "So, you must be Mr. Kjellberg, correct? The new bodyguard? Sir McLoughlin has told me about you, and your arrangement to stay here." he said formally, extending out a a hand. Felix shook it, smiling back, and nodded. I thought back to when he could have shook my hand before, but instead he... why did he even do that? I shook of the slight blush in my cheeks as Walter continued. 

"Welcome to McLoughlin Manor, I'm Walter, the butler here, I believe you'll be staying in the second suite on the 3rd floor, Jack can escort you." He looked to me. I nodded. "Okay, thanks Walter." I said, leading Felix up the marble stairs to the Third Floor. "So... you'll be staying next to me I guess, I'm in the room next to you. I guess dad really wanted optimal protection." I said, rolling my eyes. But as I looked back at him, Felix held a look of complete perplexity. I tilted my head. "Is something wrong?" I asked. 

"...Jack?" He said, unsure. 

I was confused for a moment, but then it clicked. "Oh! Yeah, that's, uh... a nickname. I got it a long time ago, from my mom. But... nobody really calls me that anymore. Well, besides Walter and some of my close friends." I explained as we continued on, now reaching the Third floor. I walked up to his room and motioned him to it. Felix still held a look of confusion, and... something else that I couldn't really explain. 

But then his expression quickly changed. He giggled a bit. "Well then Jackaboy, thanks for showing me up here." He said, opening the door. I blushed at the odd nickname. "Uh... yeah, your welcome." I said, trying to hide my blush. 

He said he was going to rest for the night, and that it was great to meet me. He wished me a good night, and I smiled. "Y-yeah... good night." I said, heading towards my door. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure to be watching out for you." He said, smiling. I nodded, and went into my room. Shutting the door and falling onto my bed. Well, today was surely the start of a complete change. 

_Felix's Room_

Jack, huh? I smirked. I guess the Venus research department wasn't as good as I thought. I took out my cell phone and opened the document I had saved, a copy of the file. On the side I typed: _"Jack - nickname"_

I saved the document, sighing. Jackaboy... where did that come from? I shook my head. It's all for the mission. I scrolled through the document and re-read everything. This is a simple mission. I've infiltrated. I'm not exactly sure if I've fully gained his trust yet. Then, there's... the kidnapping. 

I sighed. Yeah, simple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think. ^_^


End file.
